The present invention relates to an outer operational device for a panic exit door lock and, more particularly, to an outer operational device for a panic exit door lock that includes a handle for unlocking purposes.
Panic exit door locks of the type having top and bottom latches for burglarproof purposes generally include an outer operational device that can be operated to unlock the door. U.S. Pat. No. 5,570,916 discloses a door lever assembly for disengaging an unlocked latch of a lockable door latch assembly. The door lever assembly includes a lever handle rotatably connected to a trim housing supporting a stop plate. A cam is operably connected to the lever handle and positioned to rotate in response to rotation of the lever handle, converting its rotational movement to linear movement of a movable slider positioned adjacent to the cam. A lift arm is operably connected to vertical rods of the door latch assembly, and an over-ride spring is connected between the slider and the lift arm. The over-ride spring transmits motion of the slider to lift the lift arm and the connected vertical rods when the door latch assembly is in an unlocked position. The over-ride spring compresses in response to slider movement when a blocking slide is positioned to block movement of the lift arm when the door latch assembly is in its locked position, preventing damage to components of the door lever assembly. In an unlocked position, a pivot rotates to control contact between the slider and the stop plate. However, troublesome installation is required when mounting such a door latch assembly to a differently handed door. Furthermore, such a door latch assembly can not provide the burglarproof function by itself, so that it must be utilized with a door lock with a burglarproof function.
Thus, a need exists for an outer operational device for a panic exit door lock that provides a burglarproof function and that can be mounted to differently handed doors with less effort.